currenciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mozambican 50 centavo coin
This article is about the coins struck from 1980 to the present. For earlier coins of the same denomination, see Mozambican 50 centavo coin (escudo). For the 1975 coin of a similar denomination, see Mozambican 50 centimo coin. Mozambique |value= 0.50 metical |years= 1980–2012 |mass= *1.4 g (1980-1982) *5.74 g (2006-2012) |diameter= *20 mm (1980-1982) *23 mm (2006-2012) |thickness= 2 mm (2006-2012) |composition= *aluminum (1980-1982) *brass-plated steel (2006-2012) |shape= round |alignment= medallic |edge= *plain (1980-1982) *reeded (2006-2012) |obverse= See text |reverse= See text }} The 50 centavo coin is a current circulation piece of Mozambique. It was issued in two types from 1980 to 2012, one under the People's Republic and one under the current Republic of Mozambique. Both were distributed by the Bank of Mozambique and struck under commission at foreign mints. The first coin of the denomination was issued from 1980 to 1982, during the existence of the People's Republic of Mozambique. As part of the obsolete first metical, it was demonetized at some point before the introduction of the second metical in 2006. Before being withdrawn, the coin circulated for a nominal value of 0.50 metical in its country of origin. A 50 centavo coin of the second metical was then released in 2006, during the administration of the Republic of Mozambique. It was most recently manufactured in 2012, and continues to circulate for a nominal value of 0.50 metical in Mozambique. Coins Coin of the first metical (1980–1982) The first metical was introduced on June 16, 1980, replacing the escudo at par. On that date, the Bank of Mozambique released the first series of 50 centavo and 1, 2.5, 5, 10, and 20 metical coins into circulation. Each was struck under commission at the Berlin State Mint, then located in East Germany. The 50 centavo coin of the series, struck annually from 1980 to 1982, was eventually demonetized before the introduction of the second metical in 2006. The coin is composed of aluminum and measures 1.4 grams in mass and 20 millimeters in diameter. It has medallic alignment and a plain edge, and like most coins, is round in shape. Both of its rims are raised, and the rim on the reverse is decorated with a beaded boundary. The first is displayed in the middle of the coin's obverse. Such an illustration features a crossing and in its center, in front of an open and the and above the . All of the aforementioned elements are displayed within a , which in turn is surrounded by bundles of and . A bearing the name of the People's Republic of Mozambique, "REPÚBLICA POPULAR DE MOÇAMBIQUE", binds the corn and sugarcane, and a symbolizing appears above the entire emblem. On the coin, the Portuguese legend "REPÚBLICA POPULAR DE MOÇAMBIQUE" accompanies the emblem, extending clockwise from the lower left to lower right rims. The date of minting is printed in the opposite direction at the bottom of the piece, separated from the legend by two small circular points. An illustration of a dibinda, a type of traditional West African , appears in the center of the reverse. The face value "50 CENTAVOS" is also displayed on the coin, the numeral engraved in large print above and the word featured in a smaller font below. Around 5,160,000 examples of the coin were produced in 1980, including business strikes and a handful of uncirculated pieces in mint sets. The mintages for 1981 and 1982 are currently unknown. Coin of the second metical (2006–2012) As a result of severe inflation, the first metical's purchasing power dramatically decreased during the early 2000s. In response, the Bank of Mozambique redenominated the metical at a rate of 1,000 to 1 on July 1, 2006. On that date, a series of new 1, 5, 10, 20, and 50 centavo and 1, 2, 5, and 10 metical coins was introduced by the Bank of Mozambique. Each was struck under commission at the Royal Mint of the United Kingdom and designed by Welsh artist Michael Guilfoyle (1963–). The 50 centavo piece (pictured above), which was manufactured in 2006 and 2012, is currently legal tender in its country of origin. The coin is composed of brass-plated steel and measures 5.74 grams in mass, 23 millimeters in diameter, and 2 millimeters in thickness. It has medallic alignment and a reeded edge, and is round in shape. Both of its rims are raised and undecorated. The logo of the Bank of Mozambique is illustrated in the middle of the obverse. Printed clockwise from the coin's lower left to lower right peripheries is the Portuguese name of the nation's central bank, "BANCO DE MOÇAMBIQUE", a circular point separating each word. The Gregorian date of minting is engraved in the opposite direction at the bottom of the coin, flanked on both sides by a small circular point. A left-facing depiction of a ( ), a species of bird native to much of , is featured in the center of the reverse. It is accompanied by the face value "50 CENTAVOS", with the numeral displayed in large print above and the word engraved counterclockwise along the rim below. The total mintage of the coin is currently unknown. Only business strikes of this type are reported to exist. References *Numismatic Guaranty Corporation – • *Colnect – • *Numista – • *Schön, Günter and Gerhard, Weltmünzkatalog 20. Jahrhundert, 44. Auflage, 2016, Battenberg Gietl Verlag, ISBN 9783866461192 *Schön, Günter/Kramer, Sebastian, Weltmünzkatalog 21. Jahrhundert 2001–2015, 2. Auflage, 2016, Battenberg Gietl Verlag, ISBN 9783866461208 * Category:20th century coins Category:21st century coins Category:Aluminum Category:Brass Category:Coins of Mozambique Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Coins with medallic alignment Category:Coins with Portuguese inscriptions Category:Dated coins Category:Mozambican metical Category:Round coins Category:Steel